Phantom Familiar
by mrdrslender
Summary: The Phantom Thieves are separated and thrown into a new world. How fun! Let's see what they get up to.
1. The Beginning

_**A\N: I decided to make these chapters based on the episodes of Zero no Tsukaima as I rewatch them. This should be the shortest chapter I think**_.

Akira Kurusu found himself in a cloud of smoke upon waking up. It seems he passed out after… something… if only he could remember. Oh yeah, he was in Mementos with his other team members, and they drove through a portal… but that's the last he seemed to remember. He was able to see through the fog with his phantom thief ability that Igor, the mysterious long-nosed man that helped him from the velvet room, called Third Eye. He saw what seemed to be a large crowd gathered around him.

As the fog cleared sure enough there was a large crowd gathered around Akira. He looked around at everybody before being interrupted by a pink-haired girl shouting and complaining in a language he didn't quite understand. After a while of back and forth talking she approached him, spoke a sort of chant, and kissed him, surprising him a bit. He didn't have much time to dwell on it before his left hand began to burn, however. Normally he'd be able to tolerate the pain, but that's in Phantom Thief form, in the Metaverse, which he isn't in. The pain soon becomes too much and he fainted.

Akira awoke in the familiar prison cell of the velvet room. Grasping the iron bars and peeking through them he listened to what Igor had to say, as he was sitting at the desk in the center of the room.

"It seems you have awakened to a new fate. One which is destined to its own cold end." He said in his slightly raspy voice, "However… you are still a trickster, with the same powers. Your rehabilitation will have to continue in this new world as you work to defy this new calamity." Akira nodded and Caroline, one of his attendants, slammed his cell bars with her nightstick.

"There's still the language barrier, inmate. So don't get overconfident because you can use your persona." She barked like a military sergeant.

Justine decided to chime in, "We will offer to you an ability to understand them, you should feel grateful." She uses a much calmer voice than Caroline but still quite arrogant. He felt a deeper bond forming with the three and sees an image appear in front of him. Le Monde, The World social link. Strange… it was fool before. He wondered who the new fool social link is.

"It is time you return to the new world, best of luck to you." Igor said as he tapped on his desk while Akira was sent back to his new life.

He reawoke on a good-sized bed with a noble-quality setting. With some looking around he saw the pink-haired girl in the corner, just finished changing into her pajamas when she looked over at him. "Ah you're awake… at the perfect time…" She said sarcastically.

"Sorry to inconvenience you." Akira replied politely, sensing the sarcasm. The girl seemed a little surprised, but only a little.

"You seem to have better manners than I expected." She responded, before going into a small pause of thought. "Tell me your name?"

He then knew she liked manners and respect, so he'd continue with it. "I am Akira Kurusu. Would you provide me with yours as well?"

"Louise Fran**ç**oise le Blanc de la Vallière." She said, creating visible struggle on Akira's face which she tries to help, "I can see that name is a bit much for you. For now refer to me as Louise."

Akira nods and begs a question, "Would you be so kind as to tell me where I am? Or perhaps my situation?"

"I'll gladly answer both for you. You're in a mages school in the kingdom of Tristain. You're here as my familiar. You are to serve me and assist me in my magic" She answered him.

He nodded and thanked her as he bowed. "I will serve you well then."

"Of course you will. You have no choice." She shot back with attitude then went over to her bed to lie down. "Sleep. You have a long day tomorrow. I will allow you to use my bed for tonight only since you're well behaved." He felt something forming between them and an image appeared in front of him again. Le Fol. The Fool social link. This was very curious, yet he decided to sleep instead of dwelling on it.


	2. Causing a Stir

_**A\N: I got an anonymous review asking what his social stats were. He's pretty late game so they are all 5. I hope you guys are excited as I am for this cuz I'm changing up everything you know about palaces and treasures. Hope you enjoy!**_

Akira woke up particularly early and looked over to Louise, who was sound asleep. He got up and got her clothes ready for her before waking her up. "Huh..?" Louise grunts, barely awake.

"I have your clothes ready for you." Akira noted. "I was considering roaming the grounds to get used to the place. Do I have your permission?"

"Yes. I'll meet you outside since we have an event today and you should accompany me." Louise informed him. Akira nodded and left as Louise proceeded to get dressed.

He passed by this blond young man, whom he assumed was a student as he was dressed similarly, talking with a female student in Louise's same uniform, but a brown cape. "I'll be sure to try your dish as soon as it's ready, darling. You have the best taste in cuisine." Akira overheard the blonde boy tell her. He overheard the name Guiche as he continued on outside, and saw what Louise was talking about with the event. Many students were having some sort of picnic outside with tables sitting out. Everyone had what he assumed was their familiar with them.

Louise caught him and waved him over to a table. Akira obliged and sat at the table with her. "I hope you know you missed breakfast for that stroll." She said, throwing a temporarily forgotten truth in his face. A maid with black, short hair brought over two trays and set them on the table, before bowing and leaving. "Be grateful I took pity and had this prepared for you."

Akira still wasn't used to this servant thing, but he could handle it. He knew this wasn't the same world or society he knew, so he had to blend in with their expectations long enough to figure what's going on, what tragedy will befall this world, and perhaps why he was brought here to be it's trickster. As far as the present is concerned however, he has a slice of generously given cake to enjoy, so he nods to Louise in thanks and starts eating it.

"There's something about you that has been bothering me…" Louise brought up, starting a worying conversation. Akira looked at her questioningly urging her to continue. "You seemed so confused when you first got here. And your name is incredibly odd for any peasant to possess. Are you hiding something from me?" Akira seems impressed at her suspicions, and decided to explain to her what he knew.

"I'm not from this world. But being in a world different from mine, I should at least abide by your customs. So in order to fully understand this world and how it works. Will you explain to me more about familiars and peasants?" Louise stared at him for a moment then sighed.

"I can see you aren't lying, despite how hard it is to believe. Fine I'll explain and get rid of some of your ignorance." She proceeded to explain about mages, and how they're considered nobility, and about peasants "As far as I have seen, you are a peasant. Unless you can somehow prove me wrong…"

Guiche soon came walking by with a new girl at his side. "How about we go have a seat together and you can choose what we eat, after you have the be-"

Akira knew exactly what was going on. He wasn't stupid, in fact he has Erudite knowledge, and he stood up and interrupted, "The best taste in cuisine? Is that what you were about to say? I could've sworn you said that to another girl just a few minutes ago…" The new girl who actually had blonde hair got visibly upset.

"What's he talking about… Guiche?" She asked him angrily

"N-nothing. Everything's perfectly fine…" Guiche said, trying to save himself.

The was fuming at this point, "So the rumors I heard were true! You're with a first year as well!"

"No! Montmerency you have it all wrong! Can you really trust this familiar of Louise's anyway?" Guiche rebutted, Saying Louise with a disrespectful tone.

"No one else has come clean about it.." She snaps back. Akira smirks and sits back down, Louise looking at him with disappointment.

"You just had to meddle.. Didn't you, Trickster?" A deep and unsettling voice sounded from Guiche's direction. When Akira turned his head then sure enough, Guich was staring right at him with glowing yellow eyes. "Who would've known someone would interfere in MY business? Who would WANT to?"

"Shadow…" Akira muttered, and Guiche smirked.

"Why yes. I am a shadow, the true self. The only way you would know that is if you have encountered our kind before.." The shadow of Guiche seemed to feel high and mighty having Akira in a corner

"Because I have." Akira replied. Making a few people gasp. "And I'll be the one to fight you here and now if I have to."

"Splendid…" The shadow went quiet before transforming into a monstrous form very much akin to Kamoshida's monster form. It slammed down it's fist at him, but he managed to dodge as his phantom thief outfit and abilities returned to him, generating a lot of shock in the crowd gathered around.

Akira grabbed his white mask and pulled it off while shouting one single word, "Persona!" He threw the mask towards the ground and it erupted into blue flames and from them appeared a very familiar and welcome face of Arsene, the first persona that he awakened to. Arsene had what seemed to be a red trench coat with black wings and an evil looking smile. Akira soon noticed he was holding a dagger, but was unable to contemplate it much before the next attack came at him.

With the help of his persona he was able to swiftly dodge and counter attack with multiple quick jabs to its arm, using one of Arsene's physical attacks to completely detach it. Honestly he was lucky for that to even happen as Arsene's ability didn't seem to have any slashing capability. Shadow Guiche roared out in pain and prepared another attack to no avail, as a sudden explosion centered on the head knocked it out completely. Akira looked around and only saw Louise pointing a wand right at where the explosion originated.

Without much time to react, the shadow soon returned to its original form. "Joker!" Akira heard a familiar voice perk up from behind him. He turned around and saw the familiar cat, Morgana running at him. "Here!" Morgana throws something to Akira and he manages to catchit. It was a small, solid-gold locket, and inside was a picture of multiple girls surrounding a middle aged man, "His treasure." Morgana turned to Guiche and spoke again, "Spare us whatever dumb story you have and just atone for what you've done." Morgana then turned into his normal cat form just as Akira swapped to his school uniform then climbed onto his shoulder.

Everyone was staring, both confused and afraid of what would happen next, only to find Guiche nearly crying his eyes out after a couple of minutes. "Nice to see you, Morgana" Joker said, not knowing what else to do or say at that moment. Just as he was about to start up an actual conversation, Louise grabbed his ear and dragged him back to her bed chamber as the teachers came to send everyone back to their chambers.

"What the hell was that about?!" Louise yelled, extremely confused.

"Hey! Quiet down will you?! You're giving me a headache." Morgana shouted back, "Who is this girl?" Louise seemed to have an angry response to that remark.

"Honestly I don't know the reasoning behind it myself, do you know anything, Morgana?" Akira replied to Louise's question, looking to Morgana since he happened to show up with a treasure.

"Hehe.. I'm glad you asked, Joker. After we went through that portal in momentos, I ended up in some sort of field outside this school" Morgana began explaining, "Trying to understand where we were i discovered that the metaverse no longer exists.. But is actually combined with this world itself. I just happened to send that guy a calling card right before you triggered the shadow's rage."

Akira tried to take all this in and nodded to Morgana in thanks as Louise stood there in confusion and disbelief. "Hellooo? Servant! Are you going to fill me in?" Louise demanded. He figured it's best to try and fill her in for now.


	3. Explaining

_**A/N: Apologies if this seems rushed at the end cuz it is. I decided to speed through the parts that were repetitive from the anime that remained the same in my story. I was going to have a fight but had a sudden change of plans. Hope you enjoy anyways.**_

"So what you're saying is everyone has one of those monsters inside them?" Louise questioned.

"No you're simplifying it too much" Morgana tried to correct, "To put it simple enough, those who try to hide their evil desires from the public have shadow versions of themselves. However that seems to be just about everyone around here, since everyone's cognition is twisted to some degree. You've noticed it too? Right, Akira?" Akira nodded in agreement. "By the way, what's with her calling you 'servant'? I didn't know you were into that sort of thing."

Louise heard that and got incredibly flustered and angry, "In what way do you think he's serving me, exactly?!" Morgana jumps back a little in surprise. "You'd better watch it before I throw you out, cat."

"A-a-anyways.. Before we were brought here we used to be the Phantom Thieves of Hearts!" Morgana exclaimed, striking a cool pose with Akira, "Stealing the hearts of evildoers to make them change their ways!"

Louise stared at them with an unimpressed look on her face, "That is completely ridiculous…"

"Just you wait and see. That Quiche guy will be begging for forgiveness by tomorrow." Morgana proudly stated. "We used to have to go their palace in the Metaverse, the cognitive world where cognition becomes reality, and steal the treasure there. But it seems to have changed with the presence of magic in this world.

"Explain please." Louise insisted.

"Well now, their cognitions have somehow blended with their real lives, so we have to break their cognition from reality, like Akira did with Qui-" Morgana was swiftly interrupted with a name correction from Louise, who gave him a scornful look, "Ah.. right… Like Akira did with Guiche by exposing to his girlfriends the lies he stirred up."

"And what was that magic you used?" Louise asked Akira, "It's almost as if you summoned a familiar all of a sudden…"

"It's called Persona." Akira answered, "It's another representation of myself that i can use to fight."

"Well put, Joker!" Morgana praised, "I can also use Persona. I know it may be confusing, but if you put aside your 'familiar' thing for a while and join us in changing someone's heart, it'll help you understand a little better"

"Fine.. but I still need him for something coming up soon." Louise responded. The time it took to explain ate through the rest of the day. "I need some rest to process this insanity, come dress me in my nightgown, Akira." Akira nods and helps her change into her nightgown so she can lay in bed.

"Wait why does he have to do that? Can't you dress yourself?" Morgana spoke up.

Louise gave him a cold stare, "Nobility don't have to dress themselves that's what servants are for. Keep it up and you'll be sleeping outside… both of you." Akira shrugged at Morgana before he noticed the second bed in the room. "Oh yeah i forgot to mention. I had another bed brought in here for you. You'd better be grateful." Akira laid in bed and Morgana joined him. With Louise choosing to accept Morgana and seeing how she thinks as they explained everything to her, he felt as if he understood her a bit more. Le Fol Rank 2.

Morgana whispered to Akira, "Maybe she needs a change of heart…" Then fell asleep, Akira soon following.

Akira woke up back in the prison cell in the velvet room. He got up and walked to the cell door to hear what Igor had to say. "So. you have reunited with one of your friends. If your new rehabilitation is to go smoothly, you will need to reunite with the rest of them." Akira gave that much thought, as he assumed it meant all his friends were in this new world. "I do not mean all of your friends were with you, however. Only the ones you have relied on the most throughout your previous journey. That is beside the fact that you have already figured out how to change hearts again, well done."

Caroline perks up, "Our master has given you words of praise yet again. You'd better be grateful." Akira unconsciously rolls his eyes, having to deal with that attitude in two different dimensions now.

"Continue down this path for now… It's sure to lead somewhere." Igor said as Akira fell back to sleep.

He soon re-awoke in his bed the next morning, again pretty early. He got up and got prepared Louise's clothes for her again, this time she got up herself. "Good. You're up. Help me get dressed we need to get ready for the exhibition" Akira nodded and did as she asked.

Morgana Jumped onto her shoulder once she was fully dressed, startling her, "What's this exhibition about?" He asked.

She seemed a little angry for a moment but soon calmed down seeing Morgana, as a cat, on her shoulder. It sort of melted her heart a little. "It's scheduled for tomorrow, all the second year familiars are to demonstrate their talents." She said before being swiftly followed up.

"Ooh! We could do some cool Phantom Thief tricks! Like our All Out Attack!" Morgana hastily yelled out, promptly triggering Louise response.

"Don't yell right next to me!"

"Sorry, sorry."

"What exactly are you going to 'All Out Attack' anyways?" Louise begged the question.

"Oh yeah… I didn't think about that." Morgana began to think of something.

"Can't your 'Personas' or whatever do something cool?" Louise suggested.

"Well yeah actually that'll work!" Morgana responded, seemingly excited.

"Good because the princess is arriving today and she'll be attending tomorrow's exhibition."

"Woah…" Morgana seemed a bit more excited after that mentioning.

Later that day they were standing out in the courtyard awaiting the princess's carriage. "Is she about here? This sunlight is killing me and my black fur…" Morgana whined

"Stop your complaining, she's here now." Louise said with perfect timing, as the carriage pulled up and the Princess stepped out. She had short purple hair and an elegant dress befitting a princess.

The princess approaches the headmaster, who bows along with everyone around him, "It's nice to have you here, Your Highness, Henrietta."

"Actually I really wanted to see this year's exhibition with my own eyes. For personal reasons." Henrietta smiled at them, chuckling a little. Soon after her introduction the three went back to the dorm to get ready to sleep.

"Akira. Mind telling me what you plan on exhibiting tomorrow?" Louise wondered.

"I was planning on trying out a spe-" Akira was interrupted by a knock on the door. "I'll get it." He opened the door and someone in a hood rushed in towards Louise. Akira tried to stop them by grabbing them but only pulled the cloak off. Luckily all they did was hug Louise.

"It's nice to see you again, Louise." Henrietta said to Louise. After a bit of greeting she turned to Akira, who was bowing. "So this is the familiar that caused a fuss in the Grammont household?" Louise seemed surprised to hear Henrietta knew about it. "The parents of Guiche were quite surprised to hear he was involved in some sort of possession. They attempted to accuse you and your familiar, but I took care of it for you."

"Princess… You're too kind to me." Louise thanked her.

Henrietta knelt down, "I promised you I'd help if you were ever in a bind, didn't I?" Then got back up, " Anyways, it's about time I leave." She looked over to Akira, "Do your best tomorrow."

He bows at her, "Yes, princess." Henrietta then put her cloak back on and left, leaving the three to head to bed.

He felt as though a connection between him and the princess had formed. La Pape. The Hierophant.


End file.
